The Girl Who Loves the Sea
by TrajicMuse
Summary: This is a continuation of the movie, picking up a few months after the end of the movie. I am going to try to keep true to the characters and the story. Adventure, abandonment, betrayal and hope. The seas can be calm or calamitous in an instant...
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to edit the beginning of this story to make the gap between movie one and this story a big larger, to allow the characters time to mature in their own ways. I think it will make for a more interesting story, forgive my fickle ways! A story is as ever changing and powerful as the tide…

Chapter 1: Wayfinders of Motunui

It had been two years since Moana and her father had first pulled the ancient ships of their ancestors from the massive cave on Motunui. After Much planning and preparation the village had begun their first voyage, leaving a few behind to watch after their home. They had been traveling now for months, stopping and chartering the islands they came across.

Far up the main mast of their largest wayfaring vessel, a beauty with fierce brown eyes and wild curls whipped by the salt breeze let out a whooping cry as land appeared, a speck of green on a crystal blue horizon. She slid down the mast, deft and agile as the tide, landing in a crouch on the main deck of the massive canoe. Her mother and father ran to her, their eyes alight with excitement. There was something new there in their gazes, something born of her return to Motunui those short years ago after restoring the heart of Te Fiti with Maui. Pride, respect and undying trust. The expression warmed the girl's heart as she beamed at Tui and Sina.

"An island has appeared on the horizon! Not more than a days journey due east!" She exclaimed, laughing as the villagers surrounding her whooped and cried with joy. Her smile widened as she took in her own love for adventure and discovery on the faces of the people she loved most. Her father hugged her tightly, and she smiled as he spoke softly.

"I knew you would lead us to greatness little one." She pulled back and rested her forehead against his broad brow, closing her eyes to hide the joyful tears that threatened to spill to her cheeks. Turning, she walked to the edge of the wooden deck, holding the great rope that held the massive sail unfurled above her. She hung off the edge of the boat as the wave tickled her feet and stared not at the land that loomed in the distance, nor the waves that greeted her like a dear friend. She had eyes only for the vast blue sky, and longed to see the one thing missing from its expanse. The form of a great hawk and its shriek of exaltation as it hurtled through the winds. A pang of sadness tugged at her heart, causing her smile to wane.

Behind her, Sina glanced at her husband worriedly before walking up to their daughter and standing beside her to stare out at the sky. When Moana had returned to Motunui after her adventure, she had emphatically told the incredible tail of her journey alongside the Demigod of the wind and sea, the great Maui, hero of all. Months later as the village had prepared for their impending journey across the sea, the children were still begging Moana to tell them the heroic tale. Just as her grandmother before her, the young woman never tired of her theatric retellings of their adventure. But each time the story was told, the light in her eyes dimmed just a little more, and she would look off to where the line of the sky met the sea with longing in her gaze. The villagers often asked what had become of the Demi-God, and where he was now. And she could only answer with a distant expression.

"He will always be with us. Even when he is across the sea." She'd seen him once after their departure, a great magnificent hawk that watched over them as they left Motunui behind, and since then there had been no sign of him. Sina rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder comfortingly.

"You will see him again Daughter, my Chief. We have had naught but strong and favorable winds and clear skies through our journey, The Demigod of the wind and sea has been the wind at our backs and he will be with you again one day." Moana relaxed her forlorn expression and placed her delicate hand over the matronly one on her shoulder. Sina had always known the truth of Moana's heart like no one else on the island save her grandmother.

"Thank you lo'u Tina…" She said softly,giving the woman's had a soft squeeze. She inhaled deeply, the uncertainty draining from her face as she turned back to the small fleet of ships at her command. The childlike vulnerability gone, replaced with the pride and strength of Chiefs as she spoke.

"Pack your things and prepare your families, my people. New land awaits us on the horizon!" More cheering erupted and she smiled softly as the villagers busily set about packing their belongings and provisions in preparation of their arrival. She turned back as the green peaks in the distance grew closer. She held the blue shell necklace in her hand as she gazed out at the horizon as hope blossomed in her chest.

"They call me…" She whispered softly, tapping her fingers on the rope to a song in her heart.

Sorry if my hyper descriptive style is too much XD as the story progresses we will get more dialogue heavy. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Daughter of Chiefs

When the voyagers had finally run a shore, the large canoes carving great scars in the sand, the sun had set and bathed the sky in blue twilight. Moana stood with her feet in the cool water as she stared out at the expanse of glittering stars on the horizon. Though it was farther away now she still knew exactly where to look to find Maui's fish hook in the sky. She smiled slightly at the memory of him swinging the great thing like it was nothing. She'd only managed to lift the thing the one time she'd retrieved it in Lalotai. Pure adrenaline to be sure, the massive thing was made of bone and weighed easily as much as she herself did. She shook off the memories, ignoring the longing that came with them and turned back to help the villagers make camp.

A small grunt caught her attention and she looked down to see Pua looking up at her curiously. She smiled softly and bent to lift the baby pig in her arms, hugging him gently as she walked back to the camp. Some of the men had gone into the enormous forest off the shore to look for food, others had journeyed west of the shore toward the mountains to see if there were caves that could shelter them. Moana sat beside the fire silently and pulled out a large scroll from her belongings, unfolding it and pinning the corners down with some rocks. Pua cocked his head and gave a curious little grunt as she stuck a thick stick into the fire, pulling it back and watching it burn a moment before blowing it out. Once it had cooled she touched the end tentatively and inspected the black soot that was left on her fingers with a satisfied nod. Then she began her work. She looked fondly at the familiar shape of Motunui, drawn in the lower corner of her chart. Since then every day she had measured the stars and the distance, documenting their travels and what they had seen. They had come across a few smaller islands, but they were uninhabited and for good reason. Hostile animals and insects, even deadly plants had awaited them. She had begun to wonder if all the darkness that had plagued the sea had left permanent marks on the land. Te Ka's rage had poisoned the waters and islands of the world for so long, it seemed impossible that all of that hatred would vanish without leaving scars. Her hope was renewed, however, as she gazed around the lush and healthy looking island they had run across.

"So, what are you gonna name it?" A deep voice asked curiously. Her eyes widened her heart jumping for a split second as she looked up quickly. That elation faded somewhat as she realized it was Mahani, not Maui that knelt beside her. She chastised herself for her foolishness before smiling somewhat at the young man. He was a hunter and a good one at that, the closest thing her village had to warriors. They had been at peace for so long in Motunui that warriors were merely men of legend, not practicality. Despite his broad shoulders and rough voice, he had a kind disposition and a softness about him that reminded her of...she stopped the thought in its tracks as Pua nudged her leg with his little snout.

"The island?...I don't know. I have to get to know her first, she will tell me her name in time." Moana said thoughtfully, raising a brow as the young man sat back with a chuckle.

"She huh? How do you know the island is a girl?" He asked, curious despite the teasing tone in his voice. She broke his gaze and looked at the lush peaks of the green clad mountains and the way the stars seemed to kiss the tree tops. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"I just know." She said simply. She blinked and glanced back at Mahani sheepishly, feeling his stare burning into her. "What? Do I have a bug on me?" She teased, then froze with a wide eyed look at herself. "Wait, I don't right?" She demanded, a shiver running up her spine at the thought. Mahani chuckled and shook his head.

"You stood your ground as a demon of fire and death charged you, and yet a bug frightens you? You are an interesting girl, Taku Rangatira." The honorific caught her off guard for a moment and she studied him briefly before grinning.

"Te Ka wasn't really a demon, just a heartbroken goddess. All she needed was for someone to remind her who she was." She said with a dreamy far away expression.

Mahani continued to study the young chief, his face a reflection of curiosity and fascination. After a long moment of silence he stood with a grunt, waking the young woman from her daydream.

"Perhaps some day a hero will come and return what you have lost to you as well, Moana." He said softly. She looked up at him with a perplexed expression, parting her lips to ask what he meant, but he put a fist over his heart and bowed his head respectfully before departing into the forest. She watched him go, her mind wandering as she contemplated what he meant. She had not lost anything, shed gained the trust and love of her people, the respect of her father, and was fulfilling her dream of exploring. How could she possibly have lost something in all that. She blinked and looked down quickly at the small pig beside her, who was giving her a surprisingly exasperated look.

"What is that look about?" She demanded defensively, and the piglet only snorted and shook its head before nodding in the direction of the forest.

"Mahani? What about him?" She asked, her brow furrowed as she watched the pig oink and squeal. Her face flushed and she shook her head, rolling up the map and putting it back in her bag.

"He does not like me Pua, he's just being friendly." She insisted, ignoring the creatures indignant little noises behind her as she unrolled her sleeping mat on the sand by the fire. She was a chief, and an adventurer and she had no time or interest in romance. There was an entire world waiting to be discovered and distractions would only hinder that progress. There would be time for other things when she found whatever it was her heart was calling her to the ocean to find. She sighed tiredly and lay on her side, staring at the dancing flames as her heavy lids began to close. The playful dance of the fire seemed so warm and familiar, and she fell asleep as its warmth caressed her cheek.

.

.

When Moana woke she felt refreshed and invigorated. Though she loved the sea tremendously the nights she had slept aboard the ship had been restless. Her dreams had been plagued by a darkness that she could not name and when she woke the ocean seemed cold and distant to her. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her aching muscles, looking around the beach. Many of the villagers were still sleeping the sun not yet having risen above the horizon. She stood with a stretch and grabbed her bag, careful not to wake Pua as she walked silently out of the camp and down the shore line. She didn't want to bring the defenseless little creature along with her until she knew the island was safe. As she walked the shoreline the tide pulled back and rose into a faintly glowing wave, following her and jumping along the sand as if excited. She smiled warmly as her friend. The sea always knew how to brighten her spirits, and she was forever grateful that it had chosen her. She wondered why it remained by her side after her mission with Maui was completed, but she didn't dwell on it. The ocean was still her Ally, and she would not want to question a gift from the gods.

After some time of walking Moana stopped at a small alcove. The sea had carved its way up into the mainland, filling the shallow pool with all manner of creatures and shells. Moana lowered her bag and knelt beside the pool curiously. Many of the creatures she recognized. Star fish of varying size and color, some even had 9 legs! A turtle rested languidly on the edge of the tide pool, soaking up the sun's rays blissfully. Then, something she did not recognize caught her eye. A black stone, oddly jagged and iridescent jutted out of the sand like a dark thorn. Hesitantly she reached out to take the stone in her hand. As soon as her fingers touched the glass like stone, a purple glow emitted from it and she was thrown back in the sand. Her hair whipped around her as she looked around somewhat frantically but she was alone on the beach, and not even the turtle was troubled by the strange reaction. Puzzled she leaned forward with a huff and studied the stone. Slowly the purple glow faded and she frowned. Standing she looked around for a moment and came back with a large leaf from the tree line, bending and tentatively scooping the stone into the broad plant, careful not to let it touch her. She would see what she could find out about the stone later, perhaps one of the elders would know something of it. She folded the leaf carefully around the strange stone and put it in her bag as she looked toward the forest. The beach would come to an end soon, she saw the jagged rocky outline of cliffs where the sand ended.

"Alright Island...let's find out who you are." She said softly, making her way into the dense forest.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is in a way both a sequel and a look into Maui's origins and lore. Yes Maui is a real myth about a trickster demigod. But there is so much more to his story and the stories of the pantheon of the polynesian Islands. As this story progresses I am going to pull on that lore as well as others for content. Look it up, it's very interesting!

Chapter 3: Lost Princess

As the young chieftain walked through the dense humid forest she realized she much preferred the open salty air of the sea and its cooling winds to the dank moist air of the forest. It was stifling, like being buried under blankets and being unable to escape. Something about the trees here was odd. They were immensely tall, they had to be ancient. Vaguely she wondered if this was one of the islands that Maui had raised with his hook. Once again she marveled at how strong the Demigod must be in order to lift such a massive islands from the depths of the ocean by himself...Always by himself. In all the legends he stood against overwhelming odds alone and vanquished them. Until Te Ka anyway. Sighing Moana stopped and leaned tiredly against a tree. The humidity seemed to drain the energy from her limbs and she was getting tired of nothing but trees on all sides. No matter where she looked. She was hoping to wind her way to the mountains and follow their roots back to the shore. But navigating a forest was far different from Wayfinding on the sea. There were no stars here, only dense foliage. She couldn't even tell where the sun in the sky stood. She groaned and sunk down against the tree to the ground, opening her pack and grabbing some dried fruit from her provisions. It was fortuitous that she had not left the bag behind. The trees here were so tall she couldn't even tell if they bore fruit, and she would not envy someone having to climb them to look. Silently she chewed on her piece of dried mango, whipping her sweaty bangs from her face.

"Maui I could really use one of your famous winds right about now." she grumbled softly. But there was no answering rustle in the leaves or merciful sea breeze to answer her plea. Sighing she finished her meager meal and stood with a tired groan to continue on her journey.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but when Moana looked up she froze as she realized that the forest had grown darker around her. She cursed under her breath and looked around, still surrounded by nothing by trees. Being stranded in this forest at night was not ideal, and she bit her lip nervously as she tried to figure out what to do. Her parents and the villagers were sure to be worried if she did not return by nightfall. She'd been too confident in going off on her own, she knew she should have told someone of her plan. Panic began to settle in her chest, making each breath ache as darkness slowly fell over the forest and engulfed it and her as well. Blindly she ran through the trees, crashing through underbrush and crying out as twigs snagged her long hair. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe as she sprinted through the thick brush. Her foot snagged on a root and she cried out as she went crashing to the ground with a loud thump.

"OW!" she exclaimed loudly, more out of frustration than pain. She hissed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, massaging her sore ankle for a moment as her thundering pulse slowed.

"I...am Moana of Motunui...friend and ally of the DemiGod Maui, chief of my people and master wayfinder….I am not afraid." She said resolutely, standing with a grimace as she looked around for some sort of clue as to where she should go. Before she could renew her journey a deep guttural voice broke the black silence around her and froze her in her tracks.

"A pretty speech to be sure, but you forgot "Tasty Snack." in your title.

Every fiber of Moana's being was rigid, and for a moment all she could hear was her own pulse pounding in her ears. Slowly she turned toward the sound of the voice, and the color drained from her face as she looked up at a hulking mound of muscle, fur and fang. Two glowing red eyes peered down at her as the massive furry head lowered to eye level. The bear's hide was black as night, save for an array of tiny white spots on his chest. His teeth gleamed yellow and razor sharp in the night as a low rumbling growl shook her to the very core. She swallowed nervously, feeling behind her for something she could use to defend herself. Finding nothing she thought fast, wondering if perhaps the bear was as vain as a certain crab she had met in Lolatai.

"O-on the contrary, I would make a terrible snack. All bones you see, not to mention I've a terrible disposition and I am told that makes a person taste quite bitter!" The bear blinked, not looking amused as it studied her with a bored expression. Moana took a step back and the bear's eyes darted to her foot, not missing an inch of her attempt at retreat.

"You are a foolish creature if you think to outsmart Ursa, the great star bear." He rumbled, taking another step toward her. She braced herself for a moment before whirling and running as fast as she could through the trees. A Roaring snarl sounded behind her, met with the crashing of trees as the bear barrelled after her, snapping enormous trees like twigs and shredding great gouges in the rock and earth beneath its claws. She turned back to look behind her, her lungs burning as she sprinted in a blind panic. As she looked forward again she came to a clumsy stop and let out a low moan of despair. Before her the earth ended, a massive cliff surrounded by waterfalls and going down hundreds of feet spanned before her. She whirled around as the trees at the edge of the forest crashed to the ground, the snarling bear glared at her with wicked amusement as she took a step backwards, feeling the earth shift beneath her feet and crumble off the side of the cliff. She looked down at the long deadly fall behind her and gulped looking back at the bear as it slowly approached. She took a deep shuddering breath as she stared the creature down.

"I...am Moana Of Motunui..Master Wayfinder, friend of Demigods and Chief of my Village. I will not lose to you Ursa the star bear." She said, barely hiding the waver in her voice. The creatures expression was smug as it bared its teeth at her in a grizzly snarl.

"Then you will die a confident fool but a fool none-the-less." He growled as he charged her.

Moana closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, time seeming to move in slow motion as death charged at her. She turned and hurled herself from the cliff, no time for regret or doubt. For a moment she wondered if this was how Maui felt when he flung himself into the sky as a hawk. And then she was falling, the wind rushing past her violently as she plummeted toward the water. She felt a tug, as though something had grabbed her by the shoulder blades, slowing her fall. She had no time to look back and see what it was before the water rushed up to meet her, knocking the air from her lungs in a violent burst. She gazed up at the faint moonlight on the water's surface as she sunk belong the inky water, her eyes closing as her own darkness engulfed her. The last thing she saw was a faint purple glow before the void consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

ok so I decided my writing style was tending toward the hevier and lengthier paragraph style I tend to fall into. I am going to try to amp up the dialogue and cut back on the scene painting. Let me know if this seems more true to the movie story style. Keep the advice coming!

Chapter 4: Blessing and a Curse

When Moana's eyes opened she did not recognise the her surroundings. Sitting with a pained groan, she looked around blearily. She was sitting on the river bank, and appeared to have floated down river for some time before stopping.

"Great, now I am even more lost than before…" She grouched, standing with a pained groan. Her body ached and when she looked down to inspect the damage she winced at the mottled bruises for her frantic retreat through the woods. Not to mention the free fall from the cliff. Looking up at the massive wall of jagged stone she frowned. By rights she should not have survived such a fall, it had knocked her unconscious and even then she did not drown. Suddenly she remembered the harsh tug that had slowed her fall, and her eyes widened as she looked around frantically. No boasting Demi God stood gloating about his perfect timing or miraculous save and her heart sank a bit.

"If not Maui...then who...or what saved me?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. No answer came either. Shaking her head and offering a silent thank you to the gods of fortune she turned to track where the river flowed. She knelt beside the water and cupped some in her hands, sipping it tentatively. She was right, the water was fresh not salty, meaning it was flowing toward the ocean and not from it.

"Alright...I'll just follow the river and eventually that should get me back to the shore. From there I can follow the sun and the shore line back to camp. Yeah...that's the best thing to do. Master wayfinder, I can do this." Finally feeling somewhat confident in her plan she began her trek again, staying close to the river's edge and keeping a keep eye out for giant bears or any other manner of murderous beasts.

After several hours of walking The trees began the thin somewhat and Moana let out a sigh of relief as the shore came into view through the trees. It was barely past mid morning, and she was immensly happy that she wouldn't have to remain in the forest another night as she walked beside the water back toward camp. The waves seemed lap at her ankles, as though concerned and she smiled down at the clear water reassuringly.

"It's ok old friend, just a few bumps and bruises. Think I will stick to exploring the open sea instead of the forest next time." she said, chuckling as the water rose and nodded in eager agreement. As she neared camp she heard shouts and looked up to see her mother and father and some of the villagers rushing toward her.

"Moana! We were worried sick about you!" Her mother proclaimed, pressing her forehead against her daughters and hugging her close. Her father looked exhausted but relieved and Moana hugged them reassuringly.

"I am sorry I worried you, I went to charter the island and got lost in the forest last night." She thought it best to leave out the detail of her flinging herself off a cliff. "Do we have any villagers exploring the west side of the island?" She asked her father worridly, he shook his head.

"No, Mahani and a few trackers went out to try to find you but they returned just moments before you did." Moana was relieved that the villagers were safe, and looked around at the worried faces with a soft smile.

"I am fine, the forest on the west side is treacherous, none of the villagers should enter it. Stay on the east side of the river...there is a creature bred of darkness there named Ursa the Star bear." She said with a dark glance back at the forest. Her mother looked to her father in confusion but the man merely shook his head.

"That is no beast of legend that I have ever heard of….never the less we have been on the waters many moons, it does not surprise me that the creatures of legend are unfamiliar. Do you think we should pursue settling this island or move on Chief?" The familiar gleam in his eye returned as he turned to his daughter for wisdom. He had often said leadership suited her, and he enjoyed seeing her thrive in her position. Moana paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment before answering slowly.

"We may be able to appease the star bear in some way, but I will need time to think of a way any settlers that chose to stay could coexist with it...All I know of him is that he prides himself his intelligence, and he is very large and angry." Her father nodded sagely and clapped a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Wisdom is often found through careful consideration my daughter. We will speak of the matter tonight with the elders and scouts. Until then, no scouts enter the western forests." Moana nodded her agreement and the villagers began to filter back to their chores, murmuring amongst themselves about beasts and the unknown. Her parents started to walk back as well before Sina turned to look at her with a worried expression.

"Come little one, you are battered and bruised, I have just the thing to soothe the ache." She said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently. Moana smiled and leaned her head against the older woman's shoulder before following her back to her parents makeshift hut.

Once inside Moana settled down, sitting cross legged on the reed mat on the floor as her mother bustled around the small room, gathering herbs and boiling water. The familiar smell of the herbs brought a small smile to Moanas lips as she watched her mother work.

"Such a familiar smell...Grandma's hut always smelled like herbs." She said with a far away look. The old woman's walking stick stood propped against the wall, and Moana smiled remembering the times her Grandma had whacked her father with it.

"Yes...your grandmother swore by these herbs. I am glad I thought to dry some to bring with us on the journey." Sina knealt beside her and pulled Moana's hair up off her neck, expertly tying it into a bun atop her head. Moana heard a sharp gasp and a thud as her mother dropped the bowl of poultice on the floor.

"Mother? What is it?" She asked, alarmed by the wide eyed fear on her mother's face. Sina tentatively reached toward her and her fingers brushed against Moanas back between her shoulder blades. The touch felt strange and Moana was getting impatient for an explanation.

"Please tell me it is not a leech." She whimpered, spinning on her knees and trying to look at her own back to no avail. Her mother stopped her and shook her head before grabbing a large metal dish with a reflective surface and holding it up so moana could see her back. Moana gasped and stared at the strange sight.

The reflection showed a dark black stone embedded between her shoulder blades. Black inky tendrils like tribal tattoos shot out from the stone across her sun kissed skin forming the shapes of 2 great wings spread across her shoulders. Cresting above the wings like a rising sun was an image of a great snarling bear, and before it a motif of moana falling, arms outstretched from the cliffs and great wings spread behind her.

"Moana….what is this?" Her mother's voice broke the shocked silence. Moana shook her head mutely, touching the marking on her left shoulder tentatively. They didn't hurt at all, and it felt like skin beneath her her fingers. _Just like Mauis tattoos…_ She thought to herself.

"I….don't know mother...it must have happened when I escaped Ursa...that stone...it was in my pack. I found it on the shore and thought it peculiar….I don't know how it got to be there… try to pull it off will you? Gently…" She cautioned. Sina hesitated but nodded, grazing the glass like stone with her fingers and gently trying to pry it off. A shock of pain crackled through Moana's spine and she cried out, her shoulders going rigid.

"Moana! I'm sorry, are you ok?!" Sina gasped, looking at her worriedly. Moana nodded and inhaled deeply, trying to stifle the rising panic in her chest. Her mother gasped again and Moana groaned internally. What else could there possibly be?

"Um...moana...part of the tattoo is missing?" She said uncertainly, studying the marking closely.

"Which part?" Moana demanded, not sure what it could mean. Sina gave her a puzzled look, sitting back warily.

"Well...you." she said pointing at the blank spot on the tattoo where the tribal depiction of her winged self had been falling from the cliff. Moana blinked feeling a tickle on her chest and looked down to see the tiny version of herself waving frantically up at her.

"Did...not see that coming.." She said flatly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Whew 2 Chapters in one day. Gonna try to stay on top of this one. XD might be getting a song in the next chapter, working on some fan art to go along too, will add links later 3_

Chapter 5: The call

Moana sat staring out at the waves as the sun set on the horizon, coloring the sky orange and pink and purple. It almost made her forget the overwhelming worry that gnawed at her insides. Whatever the stone embedded in her back was, it was there for good for the time being. As for the tattoos...she could only assume they appeared the way Maui's did. Perhaps escaping Ursa was some magnificent feat...Although she didn't really feel all that accomplished by running away. Sighing, Moana stretched and fell back in the sand with a groan.

"I wish Maui was here….He would sing some song and make me forget how weird this all is." She grumbled. Part of her felt like he should know something was wrong with her, and that he would show up to save her just as he did with Te Ka. But there was still no war cry or shriek of a hawk to be heard and she knew she was in this on her own.

"Maui's not going to help you this time Moana...you have to help yourself." She said softly, staring up at the clouds. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath willing her nerves to calm. Behind her lids she noticed the light dim and when she opened her eye brown eyes stared back down at her. She let out a scream and punched randomly upward, connected with something hard.

"Ow!" Someone complained. She lurched forward to sit up and looked wide eyed at Mahani, who was holding his nose with a startled expression on his face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mahani! I thought you were a monster!" She babbled, hesitantly touching his shoulder with a concerned expression. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't know I was so scary, I'll have to work on that." He said with a grin. "It's fine Moana, you have a pretty good punch though, did Maui teach you that?" Moana chuckled a bit awkwardly and shook her head.

"No, though he did give me some great practice on it sneaking up on me like that. Sorry Mahani, guess I am just jumpy today." She said with a sigh, looking back out at the ocean.

"Because of these?" He asked, gesturing at the tattoos with an expression of awe. She nodded absentmindedly and he hesitated a moment before reaching toward them. "May I?" He asked, pausing before his fingers grazed the skin. Moana shrugged and nodded, lifting her long wves from her neck to reveal the tattoo on her back.

"Just...don't tug at the stone." She said, remembering the searing pain from earlier with a grimmace. Mahani nodded silently and gently traced the black shapes and lines on her back. Mini Moana (as she had come to call the small tattoo rendition of herself) was back in her original place, not jumping about at the moment.

"It is incredible….I wonder what the stone is.." He murmured, gently tracing his fingers over the cool glass like surface. Unlike the heart of te fiti there were no intricate carvings in the stone. It appeared raw, like a shattered edge of glass gently smoothed by the waves. Moana shook her head and let her hair tumble back down around her.

"I do not know...I want to believe it is some sort of gift from the gods… I think it saved my life back when Ursa chased me through the forest...But something about it feels...wrong." She stated, unsure exactly why she felt that way. Mahani lowered his hand and looked over at her in concern.

"What are you going to do?...If it could be dangerous you should find out for sure." He said, looking back at the villagers. The truth was, if this stone had something to do with gods, or worse, demons, it could bring danger upon the whole tribe. Moana was well aware of this. She watched as the sun set below the horizon and looked up at the stars that scattered across the sky. The council would meet soon, and her decision would be made.

"I have a responsibility to my people...and if this gift from the gods puts them in danger, I will stop at nothing to protect them from it." She said, her voice hard and resolute despite her fears. She turned to look at Mahani and smiled reassuringly at the young hunter.

"Thank you Mahani...for worrying about me. Everything will be fine, I have to go to the council meeting. See you later ok?...and thanks again." She said, squeezing his hand gently before turning to head back into the village.

"You're welcome…" The young man whispered softly, standing alone on the beach as she left.

**Some time later**

Moana sat as the elders argued amongst themselves, her expression stony and a bit irritable. She had been listening to them argue and bicker amongst themselves for what felt like a thousand years. Her patience was running thin.

"It is a gift I tell you, we should offer prayers to the gods for giving our chief such a gift!" One cried.

"Fool look at the black of that stone, and it hurt the chief! Its cursed I tell you, Te Ka must want revenge!"

Moana glowered as she lurched to her feet. "Enough!" She shouted. The elders froze and looked at her startled, as though they had forgotten the young chief was present. Moana cleared her throat and continued, glancing at her father and mother.

"The truth is, none of us, myself included know what this stone means and where it came from." She raised her hands to silence the arguments that already began bubbling up in the elders throats. "So, I will set off and ask the gods myself. Tonight."

There was a brief moment of shocked silence, and then Chaos erupted. After several moments of yelling and arguing, Moana clenched her fists and whistled loudly, causing several members to cringe and cover their ears.

"Until I know if this stone will be a danger to the villagers, I cannot allow it to be near enough to cause harm. That is my decision. So I will depart on my voyage for answers. Father….I leave the care of the village in your hands while I am away. I know I can trust you with them, and it will put my heart at ease."

Her father hesitated but nodded and put a fist over his heart as he bowed his head. " If this is your decision than you have the village and the council's support." He said softly, ignoring the worried look from her mother. Moana nodded and bowed her head to the elders.

"Excuse me...I must prepare my boat for the journey." She said softly, parting the fabric curtains of the hut and walking back down to the beach. Her heart was heavy, and she wished that every time she boarded her boat it would be with a thirst for adventure and not this fear for the future. As she packed she head steps approach and found Mahani standing at the foot of the boat.

"Mahani…" She started and he raised a hand to stop her.

"I know what you are doing. And I cannot let you go alone. I am coming with you." He said, resolutely. Moana opened her mouth to argue and he shook his head, hoisting his pack and a bag of provisions onto the small boat.

"Mahani I am serious, as your chief I order you to stay here and look after the villagers." She said, mustering as much authority as she could. Mahani rolled his eyes and she sputtered, offended by his lack of respect.

"If memory serves, you left the village to your father, making him chief while you are gone. So I don't have to obey you. Besides that, what kind of friend would I be if I let you sail off alone to face the gods?" Moana stared at him for a long moment before sighing and finishing her preparations.

"Fine, you can come. I'll need to sleep eventually anyway." Grudgingly she looked over at him and smiled a little. "Thanks Mahani...the company will be nice." She admitted. He smiled and nodded, pushing the boat into the water and jumping on behind Moana as she pulled her hair up into her "Get Serious" bun.

"So, where are we off to first?" He asked, realizing he had no idea where she intended to go. Moana sighed and looked back at him as she fastened the rope behind her and steered out of the shallows.

"I only know 2 creatures old enough to know anything about the gods. I don't know where Maui is, but I know where the other resides…" She stated, her expression grim. At his questioning glance she gripped the rope tighter in her hand.

"We are going to see Tamatoa...in the Land of Monsters, Lalotai." She said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

ok I admit it, I suck as writing songs, so no song in this chapter. I might try to come back and add one if I can think of something, but anything I come up with is going to be a pale mockery of the amazingness that is this movies soundtrack. So yeah T_T

Chapter 6: Viva Las Lalotai

Moana was thankful for Maui's wayfinding lessons. Otherwise finding Lalotai would have proved to be an impossible feat. It took her twice as long to find the place, but several days later they landed on the shore of the frightening stone tower in the sea. Mahani looked up at the peak warily as he tied the ship so it wouldn't drift.

"That's Lalotai?" He asked, looking up at the steep climb uncertainly. Moana shook her head, cracking her neck before beginning the exhausting climb to the top.

"No, this is just the entrance. You will see. Just be careful, it's a long way down." She said with a grunt as she hoisted herself up to the next outcrop of stone. Mahni kept up pretty well, he was strong after all, though not as agile as Moana or confident as Maui in the climb. When they finally reached the top of the peak they were both tired. Moana stepped forward and ran her hands along the stone face of the door to Lalotai. At that moment she realized she had no idea how to open the door. Groaning she sat with a frustrated huff. She couldn't remember the warriors chant that Maui had done the last time, and she wasn't even certain that was what had opened the door. Mahani sat beside her warily, giving her a concerned look.

"So…..how do we get in?" He asked hesitantly. Moana sighed and shook her head.

"I don't remember...It's been so long, I don't know how Maui got in…" She said forlornly. She glanced down at the stone face beneath them and frowned. Though she didn't know the words he had recited, it had sounded more like a challenge or call to arms then a password. Perhaps a show of courage or a challenge was needed to enter...

"My name is Moana of Motunui. I am our village chief, master wayfinder, savior and ally to Te Fiti and friend to demi gods. You...Will..Open!" She said through gritted teeth. She went down on one knee, driving her little fist into the stone, mimicking Maui, and waited to feel the crunching pain she was sure to follow as she broke her hand. Instead purple light flashed beneath her hand, shooting out in all directions like a web. She looked up at Mahani in shock just before the stone crumbled beneath them. She heard nothing but the rushing wind as they fell and then an icy splash as the doorway to Lalotai pulled them down into the depths of the ocean.

Moana gasped as the water gave way to air, grabbing at a vine as she plummeted and managing to slow her fall. It still hurt terribly when she landed on her butt in the sand. Dazed she looked up in time to see Mahani let go of a vine and land roughly but on his feet.

"Well thats hardly fair, this is my second time down here and I still can't stick the landing." She groaned as she stood brushing the sand from her clothes. Mahani smiled a little and patted her on the back.

I'm sure you will get it next time Chief." He looked around warily, his face cautious and calculating. A hunter in unfamiliar territory. Moana smiled a little at the seriousness in his expression.

"Don't worry, Tamatoa's lair is close." She said reassuringly, taking his hand and leading the way. The young man blinked and looked down at her a bit surprised as he followed. She was brave, or reckless. Or both. He'd always wondered how someone so small and fragile looking could have battled a god and visited the realm of monsters but there was a fire in her eyes now he'd never seen before.

After walking for a little while, ducking behind huge coral formations to hide from various creatures she found the entrance to Tamatoas cave. Mahani made to walk in and she threw out a small arm in front of him. An obnoxious voice broke the eerie silence as the mound of gold within sprouted two massive eyes, glaring toward the entrance.

"Hmmmm, do I smell room service? I do love breakfast in bed, so indulgent!" He said in a singsong voice, standing as gold clinked and fell from the back of his massive shell. An enormous coconut crab stood glaring at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh! It's a couple of humans. That's odd. I could have sworn I felt a Demi God enter Lalotai, how did two little itty bitty humans get to the realm of monsters?" He moved toward the cave, settling down to see them better, a curious hunger in his eyes. Tamatoa love collecting things, and unexpected or strange stories were no different. As his eyes settled on Moana they widened and he blinked a few times.

"If it isn't Maui's little human! How on earth did you get down here babe?" One of his eyes snaked around to look behind her, and Mahani grimmaced as it looked at him before looking back at Moana.

"You brought another morsel I see." He mused, grinning at the young man and chuckling darkly as the hunter gripped the machete in his belt. "Calm down there tough stuff, luckily for you I already ate, and last time little miss princess here visited I lost my appetite for humans. She didn't go down well." He said glaring at Moana before sighing and backing away from the cave entrance and waving a claw.

"I can only assume you are here looking for the big guy?" Tamatoa settled back down in the middle of the floor, snuggling into his treasure like a content cat. Moana hesitantly entered the cave, and Mahani followed just as cautiously. Moana stopped before Tamatoa and looked up at him with a mix of distrust and intrigue.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked, allowing herself to hope that their old adversary would have heard news of her friend. Tamatoa kept one eye on Mahani as he looked at the massive pile of gold around the crab, the other on the young woman addressing him.

"I know the rumors, talk spreads fast up here about the goings on downstairs. Monsters are incredible gossips you know, why just the other day that 11 eyed bat-" Moana cut him off, waving impatiently with a perplexed expression.

"Wait wait wait, I'm sorry, did you say...downstairs? What's underneath Lalotai?" She asked quickly. The crab blinked and gave her an incredulous look.

"Come now babe, surely your little village told tales of Rarohenga?" He demanded. Moana blinked trying to remember the ancient tales her grandmother had recited. At her hesitation Tamatoa shook his head in exasperation.

"The realm of the spirits darling! Home of the goddess of death, Hine-nui-te-po" He said impatiently, and Moana's heart filled with dread.


End file.
